Stealth
by akblake
Summary: A peek at stealth and tracking training sessions... Unrepentant Parker/Eliot smut, some parts explicit- fair warning!
1. Stealth - Parker

**My first smut, so be kind- the horny bitch that I call my muse wouldn't leave me alone until it was written lol. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Parker was used to flitting from shadow to shadow, silent as a ghost. She wasn't, however, used to nearly-silent footsteps following her even if it was a familiar cadence to their steps. She thought as she walked home and came up with a course of action- she'd see if the footsteps followed her back to her warehouse and then deal with her follower after. Parker slipped through back alleys in the worst part of town with utter fearlessness as to what could be hiding in the dark. Her shadow's footsteps sounded aggravated, if footsteps could display an emotion, and she smirked to herself, tallying a point on her mental scoreboard. Before too long she had wound her way through the city and was nearly home; time to deal with her shadow. Parker silently shimmied up the brick side of a nearby building, one that she had scoped out in the first weeks because of its second floor balcony- perfect perch for a cat burglar.

Mere seconds after she ensconced herself in her hideaway, the source of the footsteps came into view. No more than a deeper shadow within the alley's shadows, it moved with the loose grace of a powerful predator and she knew that the barely audible footsteps were merely a courtesy to her. She felt no such chivalry in return and wore a wicked grin as she dropped down silently behind her stalker. "Caught you!" She caroled happily.

Eliot stilled, stifling his instinctual reaction to the sudden displacement of air behind him, and turned to face Parker. "So you did. Question is- what are you going to do with me now that you caught me?" He allowed her to circle him in victory, eyes down submissively in keeping with his status of 'prisoner'. He truly hadn't caught her climb, even if he'd noticed her jump, and willingly conceded that he lost that round. Besides, losing was still winning in their game.

Parker used her scarf to loosely hitch her prisoner's wrists together behind his back before she pushed on his shoulder to get him walking to the warehouse. She keyed in the access code and Eliot followed her inside the surprisingly warm building without needing unnecessary conversation between them. Once inside, Parker released his wrists so that she could hang the scarf in its place with her coat by the door and Eliot simply grasped his left wrist with his right hand to keep his arms behind his back. She led him by the elbow to the center of the room where she left him standing while she walked around the room.

His heart began to race as she came back into view, completely nude and absolutely unashamed. Eliot kept his gaze on the floor's rug as she circled him again before coming to stand squarely in front of him. Strong fingers buried themselves in his hair and he was pulled in for a dizzying kiss before that same hand yanked his head back so that she could lean in to deliver a sharp nip to his throat. Eliot tried to breathe through the desire to reach out and pull Parker into his body; no one could test his control like she could and he tightened his grip to near-bruising on his wrist. The slight pain allowed him to better focus beyond his desire as he was pulled back in for another deep kiss.

"Knees," Parker bluntly ordered and purred to herself as he immediately complied. She carded her fingers through his loose hair again before giving a slight tug to get him to look up at her. Parker widened her stance and used her grip to pull his head forward, right where she wanted him. His devilish smirk as he set to work made her groan even as her eyes slid shut in pleasure.

Eliot kept up his exquisite torture, pushing her towards the peak and then backing off before an expert graze of teeth made her knees buckle. He caught her slight weight and held her through the tremors of her orgasm, untangling her unresisting hand from his hair so that he could give her a proper kiss. They remained on the floor, Eliot still kneeling and her held close, until Parker caught her breath. "Bed now?" he rasped, withheld desire making his voice rougher than normal. At her nod against his chest, he rearranged his hold and easily rose to carry her over to the plain bed.

Parker stretched bonelessly once he laid her down and basked in the endorphin rush while she watched him efficiently strip. That he allowed his clothes to fall into a messy pile on the floor spoke to his urgency more than any impassioned words ever could, and it was a sight that she loved to see in her normally restrained lover. He joined her on the bed and Parker pulled him on top of her so that her hands could wander as they kissed. She loved the feel of him- bumps and ridges of scars over warm muscle on his back, the dip of his lower back, and the muscles in his sides that tightened in ticklish reaction every time she lightly raked her nails up them.

Having recovered and more than ready, she swept Eliot's right knee out from under him so that she could roll them. His hands instantly came up to her hips and Parker immediately sheathed him to keep him from flipping them back. At the sensation of tight heat, Eliot's head thumped heavily to the pillow and his hands tightened on her hips to pull Parker even closer, all thoughts of moving them forgotten. They quickly moved into rhythm as neither wanted to dally this time and soon his thumb working her as she rode brought her to muscle-clenching orgasm. Her internal muscles contracting pulled him over the edge and he crushed her to him as he rode out his own release. Sweaty and panting, they lay beside each other and let their racing hearts calm.

"I love your stealth training," Parker emphatically stated as she rolled over to rest on Eliot's chest. His arms came around her as they shared a gentle kiss before she shimmied down a bit to lay her head over his heart and listen to its steady beat.

Eliot hooked the comforter with his toes and stretched to pull it over them without dislodging Parker. "Certainly ain't how they taught it in basic," he chuckled. This was the best way that he'd come up with for teaching Parker and keeping his own skills sharp; whoever was caught ended up at the mercy of his or her captor, and he hadn't ever experienced torture as sweet. Giving one last gentle kiss, they both settled in for a quick nap before round two.


	2. Tracking - Eliot

**By popular demand (and yes, Brina- this includes ****_you_**** lol), here is Eliot's turn to win! Final warning- HERE BE ****EXPLICIT**** SMUT, TURN BACK NOW IF THAT OFFENDS YOU!**

Eliot remained in his hiding place as Parker worked her way along the faint trail he'd left for her. It was an obvious trail, to his experience eye, but she was just learning how to read a person's passage from a few snapped twigs and slightly scuffed dirt. The main point of his training today though was getting her to remain aware of her surroundings even as she focused on tracking. Parker could narrow her focus to one single problem, shutting out the world and its distractions, but he needed to break her of that as it was an easy way to get killed while tracking.

The faintest brush of clothing against skin brought his eyes to the trail in time to watch her slowly scan for more clues. She was definitely getting faster at it as he'd predicted it would take another five minutes before Parker got to this point. Eliot waited until she passed before he silently stepped out onto the trail behind her. "You didn't pay attention," he scolded as she spun around and made a face at him in dismay. "I was in plain sight and you walked right past me, Parker!" Eliot captured the wrists that she held out and began to tie them together with a length of rope he'd packed in his pocket.

"You're doing that wrong," Parker complained and wriggled her hands around in annoyance, "I can get out of that in two seconds." She scoffed lightly as the rope twisted and fell off her wrists, proving her point.

Eliot gave her a flat look and retied the rope over her objections. "I don't care if you don't think it's 'realistic'!" He tied it back around her wrists a third time and stilled her irate struggles by gripping her hands. "I caught you fair and square, Parker, so _leave it alone_," he emphasized and waited until she met his eyes and nodded before he let go. She huffed and muttered about authenticity as he brought them both out of the forest he'd been using for her tracking lesson and back to his truck.

Once back at the truck, Parker nimbly opened the passenger door herself and hopped up into the cab, making sure not to lose the rope that Eliot insisted remain tied. She was still rather offended that he wouldn't even tie her up properly so that she could practice her escapes. Both enjoyed the silence during their short journey back to Eliot's country house, the staging ground for their impromptu lesson; she'd insisted on tracking for today's lesson, and he'd insisted on using his own property for safety. Parker let herself out of the truck, always too impatient to wait for Eliot to walk around and open the door for her, and gave a wide grin at his long-suffering look as he came to escort his 'prisoner' into the house.

He let them in, disabling the alarm system as they passed, and snagged Parker's wrists to pull a very willing thief along to the bedroom. Parker always raced to an orgasm with as much enthusiasm as she put into cracking a safe, and it usually meant that their love-making was rather shortened as he just enjoyed the experience and went right along with her. When it was his turn to dictate the evening, however, he truly got to indulge and take hours before allowing himself to orgasm.

"Strip and get on the bed," Eliot ordered as he pulled down the bedding before he slowly followed suit, distracted by Parker's shimmying out of her tight clothes. The rope had been discarded and disdainfully kicked under the dresser just as soon as she'd stepped into the bedroom. "I am going to make love to you until you can only twitch," he promised as he tucked himself along her left side and leaned in for a long kiss.

He freed his long hair so that it would tickle her skin and make her squirm as he kissed down to her breasts. Eliot kissed her near breast before he sucked its sensitive nipple into his mouth. Parker began squirming in earnest when he nipped the tip before moving over to the other, hand drifting to tease further down. She was already hot and very moist when his fingers ghosted over her curls and her legs quickly fell open to allow his ministrations. By the time Eliot raised himself for another kiss, he was just in time to swallow her moans as she climaxed around his fingers.

Parker quickly grabbed his head and buried her fingers in his hair to pull him into a far deeper kiss as she came down. Eliot pulled back a bit so that he could gently stroke the side of her flushed face and rested his forehead against hers. Hazel eyes met his and they crinkled at the corners from the force of her smile, warming his heart with her affection. Parker tipped her head for one more kiss before Eliot pulled away to slide down her body, tips of his hair drawing tickling lines along her skin.

Eliot teasingly dipped just the tip of his tongue into her folds as he looked up the length of her body to watch her shiver. Her incredible flexibility allowed Parker to widen her legs in a near split, and he used the greater access to kiss from one knee up, across her dark blonde curls, and down to the other knee before he returned to playing with her body. Eliot's left arm braced his weight while his right parted her folds and he dipped in for a lingering taste; musky, sweet, and very much Parker. He focused on her little nub as he set up a rhythm with his fingers stroking her inner walls to stimulate the nerves there. Parker quickly began trembling as her orgasm neared and he backed off a bit to draw out the pleasure. He continued in that fashion, bringing her near to completion and then drawing back, until her whines and moans started to pick up a frustrated edge before he allowed her to fall over that edge. Eliot made sure to lean forward a bit so that her legs, locking to him in orgasm, held his shoulders and didn't box his ears.

When she'd recovered enough coherence, Parker hauled him up her body for a deep tongue-tangling kiss. She had to back off a bit to catch her breath and gently picked up his right hand, bringing it to her mouth to press a kiss to his palm in thanks. Eliot simply chuckled and gave her one of his slight smiles, which on anyone else would be a cheek-splitting grin. She pressed his hand to her chest over her heart and was content to cuddle while he allowed her body to calm. Her muscles felt like heavy putty after Eliot's efforts and she could only close her eyes in satisfaction as he moved just that little bit to slide into her.

He teased them both by making shallow little thrusts, barely inside her heat, and then drew a sigh from Parker as he forcefully pushed all the way in. Eliot paused, reining in his body's instincts which had been screaming at him the entire time, and reaffirmed his solid control. He loved using his training and body to bring pleasure rather than pain, even if Parker didn't always allow him to indulge for hours on end. His hair fell forward to form a curtain around their faces as Eliot propped himself up on his elbows to properly watch Parker. She tipped her head up in invitation and he nibbled her bottom lip as he began to move in long, slow strokes. They were both sensitive enough, her from the previous orgasms and he from aroused anticipation, that the sensations set their nerves on fire. Parker reached up to push away a handful of damp hair that had stuck to the side of his face and he gently nipped at her wrist, drawing a breathy giggle from her.

Parker positioned herself and then tipped her hips up in open invitation, and Eliot took it. He gradually built from the slow strokes to shorter, and then began to truly thrust, nearly pounding. Sharp nails raked across the middle of his back in approval as she encouraged him further. The slight edge of pain brought him close to release and he reached down to roughly tweak her nipple and give her just enough to trigger her own orgasm. This time Parker did scream in pleasure as her body was too spent to lock down, though her inner contractions pulled Eliot into his own muscle-clenching release. He dropped his head down to tiredly kiss her neck as he rode out the pleasure before gently letting his weight settle on top of her. Parker loved to feel his heavier weight pressing down on her, a reminder that he was still there, and she hugged him to her with as much strength as she could muster.

They remained that way until their bodies started to cool and the drying sweat became uncomfortable. "Shower?" Eliot mumbled into her ear and Parker nodded. They didn't often need words to communicate, but sometimes it was just easier to ask. He heaved himself off the bed and upright, taking a second to find his balance, and then helped her to her very unsteady legs. They both tottered into his shower and Parker took the opportunity to rest back against the wall- sex with Eliot was better than any exercise workout! They gently helped each other wash, taking care to be gentle and not try to stimulate already over-sensitive bodies, and perfunctorily dried off before staggering back into the bedroom to drop onto the bed. Neither cared that their hair was a bit damp around the edges from the shower's spray; they'd shower properly tomorrow when they had more energy.

Parker tried to sit up enough to grab the covers, but ended up listing to the side into Eliot as her torso's muscles refused to work. He settled her back onto the bed and retrieved the bedding to cover them both. She waited until he'd settled on his back before Parker curled up partially on top of him. Her head ended up tucked under his chin, her arm thrown over his chest so that she could feel his heartbeat, and her right leg was across his hips to better hold him to her. Eliot kept the grin off his face and allowed her to position herself however she wished; if he tried to hold her off, she'd only end up like this in her sleep, and he'd learned that it was better to just give in gracefully, especially when he got to hold a warm and sleepy Parker. He reached up to the wall plate and flicked off the room's lights, plunging them into darkness as night had fallen while they made love, and they both allowed exhaustion to ease them into a peacefully deep sleep.


	3. Camouflage - Both

Eliot and Parker arrived at the park early, ready to set up their surveillance. Their mark, a Joseph Donaldson, seemed to prefer meeting his criminal contacts at various parks, believing that there was less risk of being observed. He was right, in a way, given that the various law enforcement agencies didn't work as well in those circumstances, but a team of thieves had far more freedom. Their plan was to bug the bench that he was most likely to use and then get out of there, but that plan fell apart almost immediately.

"Damn it!" Eliot swore under his breath as he caught sight of a familiar face and ducked behind a nearby tree, pulling Parker with him. He could hear the others' questions in his earbud and explained what he and Parker could easily see. "Donaldson's showed up early, and he's not alone-he's kept Quinn on the payroll and must have brought him along to act as a bodyguard for the meeting. If Quinn sees us, he ain't gonna keep his mouth shut."

Parker thought quickly and then looked up with a grin. "I think I know a good hiding place," she drew his attention to the large tree they were currently using as cover in the mostly-exposed park. He shook his head vehemently as she lithely slipped up into its branches and then held a hand down to him. "Look," she scolded, "we don't have a better choice; the leaves will camouflage us if we're careful, and they're getting closer. Hurry up already!"

Spurred on by the realization that they'd be seen if they ran, and seen if they stayed on the ground, Eliot grabbed her hand and let her help haul him up into the tree. Early summer meant that the tree was in full foliage and he was grateful that it was also old enough to have a few limbs thick enough to support his weight. Parker seemed to weigh no more than a feather, but he had no illusions about what would happen if he ventured onto the wrong branch. Parker settled down in front of him, reclining against two branches, and they listened to the mark's arrival under them.

They couldn't answer any of Hardison's questions over the earbuds as the park's morning quiet wouldn't cover their voices, but they had trusted in the equipment's sensitivity and near-silently shushed him. Barely five minutes had passed when Parker began slowly inching backwards, crowding Eliot between her body and his perch against the tree trunk. He gave her an exasperated questioning look, to which he only received a devilish grin and comically wiggling eyebrows. For some reason, that didn't entirely reassure him.

Parker settled for a moment as movement below drew their attention; Donaldson's meeting appeared to start, and both sets of bodyguards went on alert. Eliot's attention snapped back to Parker as she began to slowly grind her butt against his crotch. She looked back and quirked an eyebrow at him in question and challenge- was he up for it?

He certainly was, and becoming more up for it by the second as she continued her careful sinuous movements. Eliot reached around to undo the button on Parker's pants when she grabbed his hand and redirected it across to her left breast while she efficiently dealt with her clothing. They couldn't strip, but she was flexible and strong… and determined. So he didn't argue and instead slipped his hand up under her shirt to squeeze each breast just how he knew she liked, and used his left to manage his own belt, zip, and boxer flap. By the time he'd pulled himself free, Parker was nearly panting and reached around to grasp him. Eliot bucked slightly when he firmly pinched the nipple he was playing with and her hand reflexively tightened its hold.

Abandoning her handhold, Parker quickly shifted enough to drag her pants down to her thighs and carefully moved back onto Eliot's lap. She bit her lip as he guided himself home and they froze as each had to battle their bodies' demands to move. If they moved wrong and scuffled against the tree's bark, the noise would alert the people below; they also had to be careful not to shake the limbs they were hanging onto as trees don't normally shimmy without a wind blowing. Parker carefully shifted, left hand keeping a strangle-hold on a parallel branch to steady her, and felt Eliot begin a very slow glide. She knew that he usually wanted to use his hand below, and so nudged him out of the way so that she could pinch and squeeze her own breasts with her right hand.

Eliot had to quickly think as he secured his footing on the branch. With him squatting on it and Parker partially crouching above him, it was an awkward affair, but also an interesting challenge and the risk only enhanced their thrill. He couldn't thrust as hard as either of them wanted, so he followed Parker's silent prompt and put his free hand to good use. With the extra stimulation, she soon climaxed and Eliot stilled, both to help support her and to stave off his own. Her internal muscles clenched around him, a delicious sensation, and he nibbled on the back of her neck as he waited for her to regroup. A few moments later and she was arching back to receive a proper kiss, leaving him in awe again at her seemingly spineless flexibility.

Once her mind cleared of its pleasant haze, Parker purposefully squeezed down on Eliot to let him know that she was more than ready for round two. As he resumed his incredibly slow strokes again, Parker could only hang onto her branch and enjoy. She couldn't really move without her weight shaking the branch as she was further out along it than Eliot was, and couldn't turn around to face him as she'd already determined in her mind that the geometry just wouldn't work. He seemed to be trying for a longer buildup this time, alternating the pressure of his fingers and their speed, and Parker mimicked that variation as she pinched and rolled her own nipples. She felt his breath stir the loose strands of hair at the nape of her neck just before Eliot firmly bit down and catapulted her into her second orgasm. Parker barely had enough presence of mind to freeze in place, though she was sure that the earbuds caught her tiny grunt that escaped, and felt Eliot's arm come up to clamp around her shaking middle, helping to ground her.

Miraculously, when they both recovered enough to look down again, none of the people below had noticed their camouflaged activities and the meeting was still going. Eliot rested his forehead briefly on Parker's shoulder as he tried to pull his control back together. That orgasm nearly pulled him over the edge with her and had they been alone in a bed he knew that his bite would have had her screaming. Neither of them cared a lot for pain during sex, but occasionally used it to throw the pleasure into high relief. More than once he'd sat back during team meetings only to feel the stings as he pressed fresh scratches along his spine against the chair's back rest. Those times it was all he could do to contain his self-satisfied grin, remembering how he'd earned her clawing up his back.

Eliot gathered himself and set back into motion- slow pull out, pause, slow push back in. It was maddening in more ways than one, but he couldn't complain as the alternative was for them to sit, bored out of their heads, until the meeting broke up. Speaking of, Eliot paused as they both tuned back in to listen. He slowed the movement of his fingers as well and received a slightly frustrated look from Parker in return. Eliot simply gave her the same grin and wiggling eyebrows that she'd given him, and she responded very maturely by sticking her tongue out at him. The meeting finally concluded and Donaldson walked away towards downtown, presumably to wherever he'd parked.

"Parker, Eliot- are they done?" Nate's voice startled them both as Hardison had apparently cut the incoming audio feed to their earbuds while they couldn't respond so that they didn't have to put up with all the chatter.

"Yeah, they're done and walking out. Once they're clear we'll have to work our way down out of the tree and we'll meet you at the van," Parker informed the rest of the team and shot Eliot a wide grin as they heard Nate's agreement. They'd still have to be silent to keep from alerting the team, but now they could finish this!

Eliot watched Parker brace herself better and then began to forcefully thrust, more than ready for his own release now that there was no reason to delay. He sped up his fingers' rhythm and pressed harder, knowing that it wouldn't take much as her body was already sensitized by the two previous orgasms. Parker's muscles clenched around him and he stuttered a few more thrusts before he joined her in release, he pulled her against him in a tight hug as he gently kissed the side of her sweaty neck. They remained until Hardison's questioning reminded them that they were supposed to be getting down out of the tree, not getting off in it.

"Yeah, Hardison, I know! We're working on it," he snapped as their hacker went into yet another tirade about them taking too long. They separated to rearrange their clothes and then, sharing one last long look, worked their way back down to the ground. Parker exuberantly bumped his shoulder with hers as they hurried off to join the others in the van and Eliot grinned back at her as he tried to walk off a cramp in his calf. That hadn't been too bad of a wait, and certainly had been an experience!


End file.
